


普通男孩的挨打套路（六）

by htyaya



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 打屁股
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htyaya/pseuds/htyaya
Summary: 出差归来儿子挨揍
Relationships: 父子
Kudos: 9





	普通男孩的挨打套路（六）

六 出差归来

春节休假结束之后，没几天我就接到了公司的通知，我要被派到国外开展一个项目，我其实是很抗拒的，虽然之前也会出差，但是从未去过这么远并且时间这么长，因为这次要去半年，二月份去，回来要八月份了。

领导几次找我谈话，最后我几经考虑，和老婆商量了下，看在丰厚的待遇和补助的面子上最终还是答应了。小奇知道了这个消息之后，闷闷不乐了好几天，私下里我对他提到些学习的要求他也是“以如果你不去国外，我肯定能做到”来答复我。

临行之前的周末，媳妇儿为我准备了一顿丰盛的送行晚餐，气氛很不错，还喝了一点酒，臭小子也想喝一点，说是他是已经长大了，可以陪我喝一杯了。说真的，我曾幻想过和小奇父子二人喝酒谈心的画面，只是没想到他才初二就提出了要求。

我见他不舍的我走，心里也有些不忍心，于是就同意了，一家三口喝的很尽兴，也很开心，我也感到无比的幸福和欣慰。

晚上收拾完了之后，我和老婆兴致都很高，就在我们准备翻云覆雨之时，卧室外面响起了敲门声，我不耐烦的打开门，接着昏暗的灯光，一张红扑扑的小脸儿出现在我面前，臭小子穿着一个小内裤，光着脚站在门口，迷迷糊糊的直接趴到我的怀里撒娇道，“爸，我想和你睡，你陪陪我吧……”。

这小子有些喝醉了，我又气有无奈的想要推开他，媳妇儿在后面笑道，“算啦算啦，让他上来吧，睡咱们中间吧，好多年没和我们一起睡了。”我颇为无奈的扶着他上了床，看了一眼打开的抽屉，顺手关上了。小奇挤在我们中间，我刚钻进被窝，就被他一把搂住了后背，我无奈的伸出手轻抚他光滑的脊背，忍不住的哼起了儿歌，他小时候我就是这样哄着睡觉的。

一边哼着儿歌，一边用手轻轻的拍着他的两瓣儿肉丘，柔软的触感也让我静下心来，不一会儿臭小子就睡着了。我借着昏黄的灯光仔细的打量着臭小子，他的呼吸很重，长长的睫毛微微的颤抖，似乎睡得不是很踏实。我继续轻拍他的屁股，忍不住笑了起来。过了一会儿，我见他睡得熟了，打开被子伸出手将他打横抱起，突然发现这小子已经这么沉了，沉到我几乎抱不动了。

我努着劲儿把他抱起来，费了很大的力气把他搬回他的屋子，臭小子似乎知道我在抱着他，双手搂着我的脖子粘着我，我有些无可奈何的把他放到床上，臭小子睡觉的时候很不老实，屁股向后撅着趴在床上，我忍不住拍了他屁股一下，他迷迷糊糊的揉了揉，动作可爱极了，我笑笑帮他盖好被子，忍不住摸了摸他的头，一想到有半年要离开家，不能和他们娘俩在一起，心里涌起一阵不舍之意。

那天夜里我和老婆做了很久，离别的伤感也被酣畅淋漓的房事冲淡了许多。第二天早上我出门的时候，臭小子还没起来，老婆送我下楼，上车的那一刹那一下子觉得心里头堵着什么东西一样。年近四十的我险些掉下泪来。

国外的工作生活颇为紧张，枯燥的数据和没完没了的会议也让我减轻了对家的想念，而且科技也越来越发达，我们经常视频通话，视频里的臭小子有时候乖巧，有时候调皮，有时候又流露出对我的想念，我嘱咐他要好好学习，初二是个很关键的时期，下学期就要初三了，课业会更加的繁重，初二下学期如果不提起劲头来，初三很难适应。我不知道他有没有听进去我的话，但是不过好在期中的成绩还不错，虽然没有进步太多，总算是没有落下，为此我特意从国外买了礼物寄回去。

过了几个月之后，工作比我想象的要顺利，原本计划要六个月事情五个月就完成了，因此我也提前踏上了归途，为了给他们一个惊喜，我并未告诉他们我要回家了。

回去的前几天，难得的在这个国家转了转，我所在城市的景点都转了一下之后，觉得没什么意思，于是我便一个人单独的来到了居民区，体会一下当地的风土人情，城市的街道很干净，或许是因为当地法律严苛的缘故，在这里，鞭刑是合法的，体罚也是合法的。这是个崇尚体罚的国家，当地无论是男孩子还是女孩子都被体罚过，我曾经在下班的路上见到过一个父亲用藤条在院子门口狠狠的抽着男孩的屁股，男孩哭的稀里哗啦的，但是没人来劝阻。

闲逛的时候路过了一家杂货店，不经意间发现藤条竟然也是日用品之一，除了藤条之外还很多体罚的工具，我想到了家里门口鞋拔子已经用的不是很趁手了，店家用蹩脚的英语向我介绍着，于是就简单的挑了几样，最后我选择一根小拇指粗细的藤条，一个板子，还有一条皮带，说是皮带但是不能够扎在腰间，仿佛只是为了体罚设计的。出门的时候我忍不住笑了一下，如果臭小子回去发现这是我带给他的礼物一定会气坏了吧。

临行之前，我在免税店给老婆带了化妆品，给臭小子买了一款新游戏机，上了飞机之后，望着蓝蓝的天空和云层，我的心要比飞机先飞回了家中。然而没想到的是，当我拎着箱子打开门一进门的时候，眼前的景象竟然让我火冒三丈。

屋子里面乱糟糟的，音响开的十足，六七个少男少女们凑在沙发上嘻嘻哈哈的打闹着，我进来的时候他们似乎并没有注意，知道其中的一个少年发现了我赶紧和我打招呼，“叔叔好……”

接下来就是一阵慌乱，小奇从他的屋子里冲出来关了音响， 结结巴巴的说道，“爸，你怎么回来了……我和同学玩儿一会儿，我们放假了没事儿，妈妈上班了，晚上回来的晚……”

我望着屋子的一片狼藉，茶几上还有啤酒，这些孩子们都开始忙活起来，我咳嗽了几声说道，“你们结束了吗，结束的话就尽快回家吧，我看也快到晚上了，这些东西一会儿让小奇来收拾就可以了……”

孩子们如获大赦一般纷纷收拾自己的东西，呼啦啦的离开了我们家。小奇见我没有发火，神色缓和了不少，我看了看他，压住火气走到他身边，抱了他一下说道，“想我了吗，臭小子，能耐了，看这家里乱的，快收拾一下，我先歇一会儿……”

我拉着箱子走进卧室，换了一身家居服之后，简单地收拾了一下箱子里的东西，最后看了看我带回来的礼物，化妆品，游戏机还有藤条板子和皮带，最后无奈的将他们都收了起来，躺在床上想想该和小奇怎么沟通，不管怎么说也不能刚进家门就收拾他一顿。

辗转反侧了半天，我没办法睡着，最后还是给老婆打了个电话，老婆听到我回来在电话里惊喜了半天，说是尽快赶回来，我让她先安心工作，我先和小奇在家准备晚饭，当他听到小奇在家时，颇为惊讶的说道，“小奇在家？他不是说他们老师今天补课吗？”

我把我看到的情况和她说了一下，老婆在电话里安慰我道，“你别着急，我先问问他们老师，另外你刚下飞机，这事儿过几天再和他聊聊吧，孩子挺想你的。”我想了想也只能这么做了，老婆最后又嘱咐了我半天，叫我不要发火，我嗯了一声挂了电话。

我走出卧室去准备晚饭，发现屋子已经被收拾干净了，我叫小奇出来和我一起准备晚饭，喊了几声发现竟然人不在，我四处找了找也没发现，最后给他的手机打电话结果是已关机。这时候老婆打电话过来了，“小奇他们老师今天有事儿，临时放假了，所以他才回来的，这回你放心了吧，他没有逃课……”

我在这一头气不打一处来的说道，“对对，他倒是没有逃课，现在是离家出走了，我就进屋子歇一会儿的功夫，出来就不见人了，打电话也关机，不知道臭小子跑哪儿去了。”

老婆在那头一听也有些慌神，不过她想了想说道，“你别着急，应该去不了哪儿，我给他同学打个电话问问……”

我叹口气说道，“嗯，你先打电话吧，估计怕我收拾他，不过他没逃课他心虚什么啊……”

我没心思准备晚饭，下楼四下里找了一圈，此时正是夏天，走了一会儿就热的我一身的汗，但是根本没有发现臭小子的踪影。过了一会儿老婆打电话来说叫我别担心，今天有个不错的同学过生日，小奇也去，但是还没到呢。

挂了电话之后，我回到了家，冲洗了一个凉水澡之后看着空荡荡的家，不由的一阵苦笑，想好的给她们娘俩一个惊喜，结果却是臭小子给了我一个惊吓……我有些郁闷的躺在床上，想着老婆回来出去吃一口算了，不知不觉的竟然睡着了。

我是被刺眼的光线给晃醒的，迷迷糊糊坐起来看见了老婆，老婆走过来给了我一个拥抱，我的心情一下子舒畅了不少，旅途的劳顿，下午的担心都一扫而光，心情好了很多。我拿起手机才发现手机里有好几条短信过来，都是小奇发过来的，说他出来和同学聚会了，晚一会儿回来，叫我不要担心。

老婆也告诉我小奇给她打电话了，我看了看时间，已经是晚上8点了，小奇还没回来，于是随手拨了过去，半天小奇才接起电话，那边的声音很嘈杂，我一听就大概知道他们应该是在KTV，他在那头喊了几句说他们九点钟就结束了，然后就挂了。

我的心里再次涌起一阵怒火，最后看了看老婆说道，“臭小子还要一会儿才回来，咱们去吃饭吧。”两个人到外面随便吃了点儿，聊了聊家里的事情，重点还是在小奇身上，按照老婆的说法小奇这半年变得活泼了不少，似乎交了很多朋友，暑假打算再给他报几个辅导班，初三了不能拉下任何进度，一定要考上重点高中。

我听了之后说道，“接下里的两个月我工作没那么忙，公司会安排我多休息一段日子，这段是他的学习我来盯着，还有有些课程安排可以根据期末成绩来看……”

我们俩回到家的时候已经是九点多了，小奇还没回来，我再次打电话过去的时候他说已经到门口了，不一会儿传来了开门的声音，他好像喝了酒，脸色红扑扑的的，见我脸色不好有些害怕的样子，打了个招呼就匆匆的进了卫生间了。我跟着他进了卫生间，他有些惊愕，连忙要我出去，我走到身边仔细看了看他，语气有些严厉的说道，“你喝酒了？”

他点点头，然后急忙解释道，“没喝多少……就是一瓶啤酒吧……爸，我知道错了。”

我看着他低头的样子，半年没见这小子又长高了，个子都快追上我了，最后还是决定明天再和他谈，“给你一晚上的反省时间，明天你妈上班后咱们俩谈谈……”

他急忙说道，“可是明天上午我和同学约好了出去打球……”

我毫不客气的说道，“取消，哪儿都不许去！”他见我语气很冲，只好点头答应了。

一夜无话，第二天早上，老婆上班之后，我收拾完家里把小奇交到了客厅，顺手从卧室里拿出一个盒子，小奇也洗漱完毕了，看着常常的盒子一愣，我指了指说道，“打开吧，送你的礼物。”

他笑嘻嘻的接过盒子，鼓捣了一会儿把盒子打开，当他看到里面的东西的时候脸色瞬间就变了，正是我买给他的藤条，板子和皮带。

我见他的表情变化忍不住笑道，“这是我带回来给你的，怎么样，喜欢吗？”

小奇噘着嘴摇摇头说道，“不喜欢，是用来打我的吧……爸你怎么能买这个……不是，不是有鞋拔子么……”

他越说越小声，我收起笑容说道，“鞋拔子我见你适应的差不多了，效果不明显了，行啦，别噘着嘴了，说说昨天晚上反省的怎么样了，正好我试试这三个好不好使。”

臭小子似乎被我吓到了，抠着手半天没说话，我哼了一声说道，“怎么了，哑巴啦，说说都干了什么好事儿，从你下午没去补课说起，你要是不说那我就按照我认为的收拾你了！”

小奇更加慌了，连忙说道，“昨天下午老师有事情，我们临时取消了，所以才来咱们家玩儿的，我知道把家里弄得乱糟糟的是我的不对，但是是因为有同学过生日，就叫他们过来一起玩儿了，还有就是昨天下午在家里我没喝酒，啤酒是他们买的……下午我出去的时候手机没电了，就打电话告诉你……还有还有就是晚上我们去了KTV，但是没喝酒，啤酒是我们吃饭的时候喝的，他们非让我喝，我也没办法！爸……我知道错了……能不能还用鞋拔子打我……”

我一摆手说道，“你先别和我讨价还价，你说的我姑且相信吧，但是有一点，我昨天在屋子里躺着呢，你走了连招呼都没打，你是不是知道晚上要喝酒怕我不让你所以没敢告诉我，然后你就把手机关机了，说是手机没电了，是不是？”我突然提高了声音，吓得小奇一哆嗦。

小奇连忙说道，“是，不是……不是，我是怕您不让我去就没敢叫您，但是我手机是真没电了…………我没注意，我想着下楼就给您发短信的，后来半天才找到充电器充电了之后才发的短信，爸，我真没撒谎，我说的都是实话……”

我打量着他，觉得这小子看样子不像是撒谎，和我猜的也差不多，的确是他知道要喝酒才去的，我脸色凝重的说道，“我来总结下你的错误，你说说该不该打，第一，喝酒……该不该打？”

小奇点点头说道，“该打……”

“第二，去KTV这种成人才能去的场所，该不该打！”，“……该打”

“第三，你瞒着我们自作主张出去玩儿，不告诉家里让我们担心，该不该打！”“该打！”

我的声音越来越大，小奇的声音越来越小，头也越来越低，最后我叹口气说道，“小奇，你要记住你现在还是个初中生，有些事儿是不应该做的，爸不反对你交朋友，也反对你参加同学的聚会，但是你在外面喝酒，唱K，背着家人偷偷的溜走，你这样做让我们多担心你，我对你很失望……我们不值得你信任吗？”

我的最后一句话说出口就有些后悔了，信任这个词太重了，小奇听完之后半晌没说话，眼泪簌簌的往下掉，我呵斥道，“哭什么，男孩子动不动就哭像话吗？”

小奇摇摇头说道，“爸，我没有不信任你们，我只是一时的糊涂，我就是怕你不让我出去玩儿，我错了，我信任你，以后哪怕知道你会打我我也和你说，你别生气，我怎么能不信任你们呢？你打我吧，狠狠的打我吧……”

我冷哼道，“放心吧，不会饶了你的，三个错误，三样工具，念在你是第一次，每样打你三十下……到餐桌那边去，裤子脱了，手撑在上面。”

小奇挂乖乖的走到餐桌旁，三两下褪掉短裤和内裤，臭小子看来也是知道了自己该打，主动的脱掉了内裤，露出两瓣儿白嫩的屁|股蛋儿，上一次揍他还是过年的时候，现在再看臀部更结实了，看来这段时间没少运动。

他把裤子褪到膝盖，双腿微微分开，青涩的蛋|蛋和鸡|儿露出了一点点，他弯下腰撑在餐桌上，屁股往上撅了一下，等候着我的惩罚。

我看了一眼放在茶几上的三样工具，抬手拿起了那根牛皮带，暗红色牛皮带差不多三十多公分长，越三公分宽，很厚实，拿在手里很有分量。我拎着皮带走到小奇的身后，伸出手轻轻的捏了捏他的屁股说道，“把上衣脱了，太碍事儿。”

臭小子上半身只穿了一件短袖，他乖乖的站起身来脱掉了短袖，露出结实的脊背，臭小子身型很好，完全不像我已经是发福了的身材。这么一折腾，短裤和内裤也滑落在地，臭小子近乎全裸的站在我的身前，重新弯下腰，撅起屁股等候着我的惩罚。

我用手轻轻的抚摸着他的身体，皮肤细腻光滑，顺着脊背一直划到臀部，捏了一把说道，“这半年多长时间吃一次肯德基？”

臭小子被我这么一问，脸都红到耳根了,“不是……不是很常吃……对身体不好。”

我捏着他的屁股说道，“知道对身体不好就行……屁股撅好了，先试试这根皮带……”

臭小子一边撅起屁股，一边哼哼唧唧的，我哼了一声，举起皮带狠狠的朝着他的屁股抽打下去，啪！发出清脆响亮的声音，一道红印子立刻浮现出来……这东西比我想的要厉害，而且感觉比我的腰带还要重，专业的就是不一样。

“报数！”我呵斥道，臭小子立刻忍着疼发出声音，“一！”

啪！“二”，啪！“三”，啪！“四”

我可以放缓了速度，力道十足的抽在他的臀瓣儿上，十下之后，屁股蛋子一片绯红，有以下抽在了大腿上，血色被压倒了印记的两侧，有逐渐合并到期，一道鲜红的印子浮现了出来。我稍稍的收了力气，臭小子疼的直哆嗦，屁股微微的扭动着，我稍稍停了一下他就立刻伸出手揉了起来。

“手拿开……别乱动！”我大声训斥道，“老实点！”

臭小子一边不情愿的将手缩回去，一边哀求道，“爸，轻点儿，轻点儿，这个太疼啦！我忍不住了……”

我不理会他的求饶，继续抽打下去，但是力度却小了一些，就这样三十下打完之后，臭小子的屁股已经红扑扑的了，这专业的工具就是不一样，鞋拔子什么的真实弱爆了。

我停下来，让他在那儿揉了一阵，他一边揉一边抱怨道，“爸，这个太疼了……你怎么能买这个回来，我还是你亲儿子么？疼死我啦……哎呦，哎呦！”

他哼唧的我有些烦躁，忍不住吼道，“闭上嘴，还有更疼的等着你，留点儿力气吧！撅好等着！”

他见我发火了，委屈的揉着屁股，眼眶似乎含着泪，乖乖的转了回去撅起了红扑扑的屁股。我拿起藤条，在空中挥舞了几下，藤条划破空气发出嗖嗖的声响，吓得臭小子缩紧了屁股。我走到他身后，冷冷的说道，“继续报数！”

接着挥动藤条，朝着他的屁股抽下去，嗖，啪！我的力度并不大，但是很明显臭小子身子忍不住一哆嗦，然后就摇晃着屁股，“一……”声音颤抖的报着数。

我稍稍加大了力气,嗖！啪！“啊，二！ 疼死啦，爸，太疼啦！”

我不顾他的吼叫，使足了力气狠狠的抽在他的臀峰上，又快又狠，臭小子疼的屁股夹得紧紧的，直接站了起来不断地跳脚，完全顾不上什么形象了，短裤和内裤早已被踢到了一边，双收不住的揉搓着他的屁股。

我呵斥道，“站好！”臭小子捂着屁股泛着泪光说道，“爸，求你了，别打了，我错了，我真的受不了了……爸，我知道错了，我再也不出去玩儿了。”

我上前一步一把抓住他的胳膊，把他往回拉扯，小奇拼命的反抗，我一只手拽着他，另一只手上藤条狠狠的朝着他的屁股抽下去，一边抽一边训斥道，“让你反抗，让你不听话，让你不老实……”

小奇慌乱中伸出胳膊，胳膊上立刻被抽了一下，疼的他立刻缩回了手，小奇见我有些发狂，害怕的哀求道，“爸……爸，我这就站好，我这就撅屁股，你别这样……”小奇的声音发抖，努力控制他的语气，避免再次激怒我。

我停下来等着他，他畏畏缩缩的看着我，慢慢的走回餐桌旁边，见他终于老实了，我也算是平息了一下他心中的怒火，我拿起藤条，继续朝着他的红肿赤裸的臀部抽下去，这次我收了力度，三十下打完之后，臭小子的屁股已经肿起了一道道的檩子，红的有些触目惊心，刚才胡乱的抽打也在他的后背上大腿上都留下了红印子。我伸出后轻轻的摸了摸他的屁股，有些发烫，此时的两瓣儿臀丘伤痕累累，早已没了刚开始那种柔软的触感。

我平息下来，望着眼前伤痕累累的屁股，心里突然一阵心疼，也觉得一阵阵后怕，刚才的我到底怎么了，如果不是小奇被打怕了，或许我还会发疯似的抽打他吧。

我转过身将藤条放到茶几上，看着一动不动的小奇，似乎在等着我的命令，我缓缓的说道，“穿上裤子吧，就打这么多，三十板子晚上再打！”

小奇瑟瑟发抖的穿上了裤子，我点起一根烟，思索着刚才发生的事情，觉得有些对不住小奇，可是想到他犯的错误，想打他竟然敢反抗，心里还是觉得应该让他害怕，一旦人没有了希望和恐惧,就是行尸走肉。

我歇了一会儿，收起了桌子上的工具，宽厚的板子崭新的放在哪里，我拿起来仔细的端详了一阵，下定决心晚上一定要打完。

过了一会儿，我轻轻的敲了敲小奇的门，小奇打开门后站在门口，看我的眼神有些害怕，我没说话把他拉过来按到腿上，轻轻的褪去他的短裤和内裤，慢慢揉着他的屁股，他不敢反抗，两瓣儿臀丘的肿块儿揉散了之后，我让他好好休息便出去了。

到了晚上，吃完饭休息之后，我拿着板子走进他的卧室，他试探性的讨饶，但是我没有放过他，照旧在他的屁股揍了三十板子，已经渐渐消退的红臀再次肿起，不过这次我留了力气，他总算是熬了过来。

委屈的眼泪一直在他的眼眶打转，我有些心疼的帮他擦了擦，问道，“记住教训了吗？”

小奇点点头……小声的说道，“爸，我有点儿害怕了，打的很疼……”

我拍拍他的屁股说道，“疼就对了，疼才能长教训，因为被摔疼了才会小心走路，因为被烫疼了才会小心火苗，因为被打疼了才会小心不犯错误，你说对吧。”他再次点点头。

期末考试成绩出来之后他因为下降了两名被我狠狠的揍了二十板子，屁股刚好没几天再次肿了起来，之后整个暑假我都在关注着小奇的学习，直到他在补习班的摸底考试取得了不错的成绩之后我才把游戏机奖励给他，我们的关系也算恢复到了正常，就这样，小奇很快就开始了初三的生活，而我也有了新的项目，再次投入到了工作之中。  
（本章完）


End file.
